


Da adesso in poi

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Introspettivo, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man movies - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, ansgt, figlio, marvel film, padre, sentimentalem, son - Freeform, spider-man movie
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Il vero padre è colui che apre il cammino con la sua parola, non colui che ti trattiene nella rete del suo rancore” Christian BobinPeter Parker e Tony Sark non erano davvero padre e figlio, l’uno era entrato nella vita dell’altro con chiasso, stravolgendola e soprattutto senza lasciare che quello che non erano li avrebbe fermati.Nessuno poteva davvero descrivere il loro rapporto, alcuni lo criticavano, altri non lo capivano e poi c’erano loro, un giovane ragazzo e un miliardario che, dietro a quelle etichette, a quelle critiche e frasi senza senso ci bevevano su.Una coppia su cui nessuno ci avrebbe scommesso, quella che avrebbe vinto su tutto e che ancora una volta il destino aveva fatto incontrare.Forse non erano ben assortiti, uno non aveva mai avuto un padre e l’altro non sapeva farlo, ma nonostante ciò questo non li avrebbe fermati.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, tony stark e peter parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Me lo compri un gelato?

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** “Andare a prendere un gelato insieme “ di CINZIA PEROTTI

  


  
Erano appena scesi dalla limousine quando gli balenò un’idea nella mente.  
«Ci vediamo la prossima settimana ragazzino» affermò divertito Tony, mentre indossava i suoi occhiali e stava per salire in macchina.  
«Me lo compri un gelato?» chiese d’un fiato Peter, arrossendo e allo stesso tempo alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.  
«E chi sono io, il gelataio magico» sbuffò Stark fingendosi indispettito.  
«No, sei solo l’uomo più ricco del mondo» lo provocò il ragazzo scoppiando a ridere.  
«Come lo vuoi questo gelato, allora?» domandò mentre gli metteva un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
«Ehm..Menta e cioccolato » affermò sicuro Peter camminando verso al gelateria.  
«Ma che unione è?» sbuffò Tony contrariato.

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti,  
devo fare una confessione: sono nervosa perchè mi trovo su un fandom mai esplorato prima, ho curiosato in giro e ho visto storie su Peter e Tony che non hanno un rapporto d'amicizia, ma qualcosa di più e io non accetto, non riesco a vederli in quel senso. Ahm... vi stavo dicendo che sono nervosa perchè è la prima storia in assoluto che scrivo su Tony Stark in primis e poi su Peter Parker.  
In realtà è la prima volta in tutti i sensi che scrivo sul fandom di Iron Man, anche se questa storia doveva essere inserita sul fandom di Spider -man, ma su EFP non c'è ancora questa sezione e quindi la pubblico qui.   
Dalla loro prima scena insieme ho subito visto quel feeling che li legava, mi sono innamorata del modo di Tony di proteggerlo e di quello di Peter di chiedere il suo aiuto, hanno qualcosa che va al di là dei consigli di essere supereroi.  
Anche se non ero sicura che sarei stata in grado di svilupparlo nel modo corretto questo prompt mi ha dato la possibilità di scrivere qualcosa sul loro rapporto tenendo sempre quella linea comica di cui tutto si basa.  
Eh beh, spero che per essere la prima volta sia andata bene ^_^  
Claire  



	2. Come padre e figlio

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19 a cura di We are out for prompt   
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** "Come poteva dirlgi che lo considerava come un figlio se lo trattava sempre come un ragazzino?  
( Di quella volta che Tony cerca di essere meno costipato sentimentalmente) " di  
JEY M.T. ACKERMAN

  


  
Aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, gli allenamenti a cui Stark lo stava sottoponendo lo spezzavano, ma non si piegava, non avrebbe potuto farlo. Lui era Peter Parker.  
«Su, sputi il rospo signor Stark» lo accusò il giovane vedendo il milionario starsene per le sue a guardarlo.  
Come poteva dirglielo?  
«Non ho fato proprio schifo oggi» affermò cercandosi di auto convincersi.  
«Oh non è questo ragazzino» replicò Tony scompigliandogli i capelli.  
«Lo detesto»  
«Lo so, per questo lo faccio» sogghignando disse facendolo sbuffare.  
«Eh che… per un momento è stato come se fossi stato mio figlio» confessò con nonchalance imbarazzato Stark.  
«Anche lei è un sentimentale» lo prese in giro Peter.  



End file.
